Saving Maria
by Stories That Never End
Summary: What if Maria didn't go back to the Abby after the talk with the Baroness? What if she returned to her abusive alcoholic uncle? Will the Captain find out? Will he try and get her back? Or will she forever be destined to live an unhappy life? Being beating by her uncle for the rest of her life? Read to find out!
1. Epilogue

**Summery**

**What if Maria didn't go back to the Abby after the ****_talk_**** with the Baroness? What if she returned to her abusive alcoholic uncle? Will the Captain find out? Will he try and get her back? Or will she forever be destined to live an unhappy life? Being beating by her uncle for the rest of her life? Read to find out!**

* * *

><p>"It's very kind of you to offer to help me, Baroness."<p>

"I'm delighted, Maria."

"I-I-I- really don't think I do have anything that would be appropriate."

"Now, where is that lovely little thing you were wearing the other evening when the Captain couldn't keep his eyes off you?" The Baroness says as she walks over to the armoire in search of the dress.

"Couldn't keep his eyes off me?" Maria asks, starting to feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Come, my dear, we are women. Now, let's not pretend we don't know when a man notices us... Here we are." Says the Baroness as she places the dress on the bed.

"The Captain notices everybody and everything." Maria says while walking over to look out the window.

"There's no need to feel so defensive, Maria. You are quite attractive, you know. The Captain would hardly be a man if he didn't notice you.

"Baroness, I hope you're joking." Maria says turning around, looking the Baroness in the eye.

"Not at all."

"But I've never done a thing to -"

"But you don't have to, my dear." Interrupt's the Baroness, "There's nothing more irresistible to a man than a woman who's in love with him."

"In love with him?" Maria could feel her heartbeat speeding up and could feel herself starting to bush.

"Of Course." The Baroness says with a wicked smile, "And what makes it so nice is... he think's he's in love with you.

"But that's not true." Maria try's to protest but the Baroness wouldn't give up.

"Surely you've noticed the way he looks into your eyes. And you know, uh, you blushed in his arms when you were dancing just now."

Maria brought her hands up slowly and placed them on her cheeks.

"Don't take it to heart. He'll get over it soon enough I should think. Men do, you know."

Everything the Baroness had said was slowly making Maria realise how right she was, but she didn't want to admit it. Maria new that she was sent to the von Trapp's on God's errand, to prepare the children for a new mother, she new that asking for the Captain's love would be wrong. And then there was the Baroness she loves the Captain and he loves her, Maria didn't want to get in the way of that. Plus the Captain was her employer! And she his employee! What would people think?

"Then, I should go. I mustn't stay here." Maria finally says after a few minutes of thinking.

"Is there something I can do to help?" Asks the Baroness with fake sympathy in her voice.

"No, nothing." Maria says trying to hold back tears as the Baroness starts to leave.

"Yes." The Baroness stops and turns back to Maria seeing a single tear slide down her cheek, "Please don't say a word about this to the Captain."

"No. No, I wouldn't dream of it." The Baroness turns away and opens the door to leave when suddenly she stops, she turns back to look Maria in the eye and says, "Goodbye, Maria. I'm sure you'll make a very fine nun."

* * *

><p>As Maria makes her way down the stairs carpetbag and guitar in hand she could feel tears forming in her eyes, she placed her bag and guitar next to the door and walked over to a nearby table. Once reaching the table Maria took a letter from her jacket pocket, explaining that she missed her life at the Abby to much and just had to leave, and placed it against the vase on the table, silently hoping that the Captain will find it once the party was over. It was at that moment when Maria realised that she couldn't go back to the Abby, Maria realised that while she loved the Abby and everyone in it she couldn't live the rest of her life locked up behind the Abby walls. But where could she go? She had no one. And that's when Maria remembered about the only family member she had left in the world, her uncle, but she also remembered why she left in the first place, she remembered her uncle being a terrible drunk and always taking his anger out on her. Maria promised herself the day she left that she would never go back to him but she didn't have a choice now, with no money and no home where else would she go? So it was settled, she would go back to live with her uncle. The von Trapp's thinking she was at the Abby, and the Abby thinking she was with the von Trapp's.<p>

And with that Maria left the von Trapp's to live a life of hurt and pain with her uncle high in the mountains and Maria didn't know if she would survive one night, never mind a lifetime. Never seeing the children again, or the Captain. One part of her mind told her not to go, to stay and just watch the Captain live a happy life. She would be with him, but not the way that she wanted. Never the way she would want it.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Authors note:<span>**

**So this is my very first fan fiction and I don't really no what to think of it, I am not the best writer in the world and will without a doubt get writers block very early on writing this story so please review and if you have any ideas please feel free to PM me or place it in a review and I will be more than happy to find a place for it in my story. **

**Stories That Never End**

**AKA - Dani X**


	2. Chapter 1: Family Reunion

**Summery**

**What if Maria didn't go back to the Abby after the ****_talk_**** with the Baroness? What if she returned to her abusive alcoholic uncle? Will the Captain find out? Will he try and get her back? Or will she forever be destined to live an unhappy life? Being beating by her uncle for the rest of her life? Read to find out!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Family Reunion<strong>

The sun was just over the Untersberg when Maria caught sight of the small farmhouse where she spent most of her childhood. Usually when Maria walked up _her_ mountain she was still full of beans and able to run around and sing to her hearts content. Although as she was also carrying her carpetbag and guitar her feet where sore and she was quite tired - as she had been walking all night - all she wanted now was a place to rest, bet even still she couldn't bring herself to walk the few feet to her destination.

"I have confidence in confidence alone." Maria sang quietly to herself , "Besides which you see I have confidence in me."

By the time Maria had finished her song she was at the front door ready to knock, she took a deep breath and hit the door as hard as she could. There was a loud _**SMASH **_from inside as the door slammed open. Standing in the doorway was a middle-aged man with grey hair and a badly shaven beard. He was in a stained white top a ripped dress pants staring wild-eyed at Maria, who just stood there unable to look him in the eye so focused her gaze on the pot of dead roses next to the door on the porch. The man quickly regained his composure and a small wicked smile appeared on his face but the smile didn't fool Maria. She knew that he wasn't happy to see her.

"Maria" He said, more as a statement than a question.

Hearing her name coming out of his mouth brought shivers down Marias spine, it reminded her of her childhood, every time her called her name when she did nothing wrong but got punished anyway. After a few minutes of debating whether to run back to the Abby or not she finally look up into his eyes and said,

"Hello...Richard. I-."

But before Maria could say anything else Richards hand slapped hard against her cheek.

"And so it begins." Maria thought to herself as Richard grabs her by the upper arm and pulls her into the house.

* * *

><p>The sun was just over the Untersberg when Captain Georg von Trapp awoke from a deep sleep, feeling happier than he has in years but he couldn't explain as to why. He got out of bed and walked over to the French doors that lead to the balcony and pulled back the drapes, letting the room fill with light. After opening the doors to let in some air the Captain turned and headed towards the bathroom wondering what the day would bring.<p>

After getting dressed the Captain decided that he would wake the children seeing as he was trying to get their trust back after abandoning them for years. After waking Liesl, Friedrich, Louisa and Kurt he headed to the youngest von Trapp's to wake them and tell them that Liesl would dress them. One the Captain decided he was no longer needed he headed down to the dining room for breakfast.

The Captain took his place his place at the head of the table and waited for everyone to com down for breakfast. While he waited his mind started to wander toward the _grand and glorious _that was held the night before, absentmindedly the Captain started to hum a fermilur tune and started to smile. When he suddenly realised that he was humming the tune for the Laendler - a dance of courting - he stopped. At the moment the Baroness, accompanied by Max, walked into the dining room. That's when it hit him, he hadn't danced the Laendler with Elsa. Who he was meant to be courting, but with Maria. By this time the children had joined the table for breakfast but Maria was nowhere in site. Frau Schmidt then entered the dining room with a fresh pot of coffee for the table, she placed the pot in front of the Captain and headed for the door when she suddenly stopped.

"Captain."

"Yes Frau Schmidt."

"I almost forgot, I found this on the table in the main hall. It's addressed to you."

"Thank you Frau Schmidt."

The captain opened the letter and froze he couldn't believe what he had just read,

_Dearest Captain_,

_I am so very sorry but I have to leave. I realised this evening that my work here is done; you have recovered your relationship with your children._

_If I stay I will only stand in the way of your becoming a family with the Baroness._

_I must return to the Abby; I have missed it very much, and it is where I belong. _

_I will pray for your family always._

_Maria._

The Captain excused himself from breakfast claiming that he wasn't all that hungry and went to his study, he just couldn't believe that she was gone.

"Why do you even care" He thought to his self, "She was going to have to leave eventually, and anyway I am going to marry Elsa. I don't need her...Then why do I feel so lost without her?"

Suddenly the Captain didn't feel so happy anymore.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Authors note:<span>**

**So this is my very first fan fiction and I don't really no what to think of it, I am not the best writer in the world and will without a doubt get writers block very early on writing this story so please review and if you have any ideas please feel free to PM me or place it in a review and I will be more than happy to find a place for it in my story. **

**Stories That Never End**

**AKA - Dani X**


	3. Chapter 2: Telling The Children

**Summery**

**What if Maria didn't go back to the Abby after the ****_talk_**** with the Baroness? What if she returned to her abusive alcoholic uncle? Will the Captain find out? Will he try and get her back? Or will she forever be destined to live an unhappy life? Being beating by her uncle for the rest of her life? Read to find out!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Telling The Children<strong>

The Captain spent the rest of the morning in his study, he just couldn't understand why she left as he new that what she had written in her note wasn't true. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, before the Captain had a chance to answer Max walked in and sat on the leather couch that sat in front of the fire. He was once again complaining about not having an act for the music festival but the Captain wasn't listening he had more important things to worry about - like why Maria left and if he really wanted to marry the Baroness - other than something as silly as a music festival, that he wanted nothing to do with. It wasn't until Max mentioned the children performing in the festival that he realised he still had to tell the children about Maria leaving.

"Where are the children Max?"

"I believe they are outside playing a delightful little game of tag." Answered Max.

Without another word the Captain stood up from behind his desk and headed for the terrace to find the children, once outside he immediately spotted the children running around and having fun. He then realised what he was about to do, he was about to tell the seven people he loved most in the world that their favourite governess has left without saying goodbye, he hated he was going to give him news that will hurt them all so deeply. He walked over to the children but they didn't notice him, how was he going to get their attention? That's when her remembered, he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the whistle that he used to get his children's attention only a few weeks ago. That's when he realised how much Maria had changed his life - and his family's - he took a deep breath and blew into the whistle causing the children to stop and run into a straight line, staring at their father with fear and disbelief in their eyes. But when the Captain gave them a look to tell them not to worry they all started to laugh and the turn of events.

"Children...I received a letter from Frau Schmidt during breakfast. It was from Fraulein Maria...She has returned to the Abby."

The children's happy faces turned to ones of sadness, Marta and Gretl started to cry and ran back into the house. The captain couldn't take it anymore, seeing his children on the verge of tears but trying to act strong when in front of him. He walked towards the gazebo, sitting on the bench that sat just outside of the gazebo the Captain put his head in his hands.

"Why did she go?"

The Captain looked up to see his oldest daughter standing with tears running down her cheeks, knowing that Liesl and Maria had gotten very close over the summer hit hurt him to see her like this. The Captain opened his arms to allow Liesl to seek comfort from her father and she immediately ran into his arms.

"She said in her note that she missed her life at the Abby to much so she had to leave us."

"I don't believe her, she loved it here to much." Said Liesl trying to hold back a sob.

"If this is what she wants them we must respect her wish." The Captain answered not really believing the words he had just said to comfort his daughter.

"I'm going to miss her." Said Liesl, tears flowing from her eyes.

"I know Liesl, I know."

* * *

><p>"Where the <strong>HELL<strong> have you been?!" Richard shouted as he tightened his hold on Maria.

"I-I-I was at the Abby." Maria answered scared about how her uncle will react.

"YOU WHERE AT THE ABBY!"

"Yes."

"WHAT HAVE I SAID ABOUT GOD! HE DOSN'T EXIST MARIA!" Richard shouted as his fist came into contact with Maria's face.

As Maria fell to the floor she hit her head and slowly began to fall into unconsciousness.

"You will never be loved." Richard told her with hate in his voice, as he started to laugh. He new that he had won, he had her back. He just hoped that she hadn't told anyone about her childhood, then he would be in trouble. What Richard didn't know was that Maria told only one person about her childhood, but with only very little details. All she told them was that she had a very wicked childhood when her parents died and she had to live with her uncle, who wasn't happy to have her, and let her know this as often as he could.

The last thing Maria saw was the pot of dead roses outside the open front door, she remembered how she always thought as a child that roses represented love and where only giving to people out of love. Maria at that moment gave up on love, as she new that it would never happen to her. She new that her uncle didn't love her, she didn't love him. She was dead to him, as he was with her. She then understood that just because they where related didn't mean they where family.

The world then went blank, but she could still hear her uncles wicked laugh ringing in her ears.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Authors note:<span>**

**So this is my very first fan fiction and I don't really no what to think of it, I am not the best writer in the world and will without a doubt get writers block very early on writing this story so please review and if you have any ideas please feel free to PM me or place it in a review and I will be more than happy to find a place for it in my story. **

**Stories That Never End**

**AKA - Dani X**

**P.S - Sorry for the short chapters, I am having trouble trying to make them long. Mainly as I know where I want the story to go but I am having trouble putting it into words (ironically that's the whole point in FanFiction). I would like to make longer chapters but then I start worrying that the chapter is too long. Sorry again for the short chapters, I will try my best in making them a little longer. **


	4. Chapter 3: Discovering The Truth

**Summery**

**What if Maria didn't go back to the Abby after the ****_talk_**** with the Baroness? What if she returned to her abusive alcoholic uncle? Will the Captain find out? Will he try and get her back? Or will she forever be destined to live an unhappy life? Being beating by her uncle for the rest of her life? Read to find out!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Discovering The Truth<strong>

When Maria finally awoke she was on laying on a couch with a cold cloth placed on her head, she new instantly that Richard hadn't done this. He would have just let her stay on the floor until she awoke, slowly Maria opened her eyes. That's when she realised who had picked her off the floor, siting in a chair just opposite from the couch Maria was sitting on was her uncles daughter Annabelle, Annabelle had long blond hair and was wearing a brown and blue traditional Austrian dirndl dress with a white blouse underneath. Apart from a black eye and a deep wound just under her eye her face was flawless, but Maria didn't think the black eye and wound was anything to worry about as that is how they grew up, they always had bruises and wounds where people couldn't see.

"Annabelle."

Annabelle looked up from the book she was reading and smiled, "Maria." She put her book down and came to help Maria into s sitting position. As soon as Maria was sitting upright on the couch the two sisters collided into a huge hug and started to cry as they hadn't seen each other since Annabelle help Maria get away from there uncle. "What are you doing here? We both decided that when you got away you would never come back."

"I know." Said Maria disappointed that she broke a promise to her cousin but new that as soon as she told her everything she would understand.

"Then why did you?" Asked Annabelle a little annoyed at her little cousin for coming back but at the same time happy to see her again.

That was when Maria told her story about not really belonging at the Abby and being sent away to the von Trapp villa to be a governess, when it got to the night of the party Maria left out the _talk _she had with the Baroness and just told Annabelle that she felt she was no longer needed as the Captain was to marry the Baroness and had reconnected with his children so didn't need her to look after them anymore.

"I had nowhere else to go." Maria concluded

"Well I am glad you are back, I missed you."

"I missed you to." That's when Maria finally realised something, "Annabelle...Where is Richard?"

"He left to go drinking about an hour ago." Replied Annabelle, "He told me that as soon as you wake up we have to finish tidying the house, feed the animals, tend to the garden, milk the cows, collect the eggs the chickens have just laid, harvest the crop, fix the tractor and make his dinner by the time he gets home.

"The usual then." Stated Maria with a small smile on her face.

"The usual" Agreed Annabelle.

Maria slowly got off the couch as her head was staring to spin and with the aid of Annabelle they both started to get to work on the list of chores Richard set for them.

* * *

><p><em>Ring Ring<em>

"Yes, my children?" Asked the Nun that arrived at the gate soon after the bell ringed.

"My name is Liesl."

"Yes, Liesl?"

"We, my brothers and sisters, want to see Fraulein Maria." Said a confident but nervous Liesl.

"Fraulein Maria?" Questioned the Nun, but then after realising who the children where actually talking about said, "Oh, Maria. I didn't realise that she had returned. Come in, please." Said the Nun while unlocking and opening the gate for the von Trapp children, they all took a few steps when the Nun stopped suddenly turned round and said, "Wait here." She walked over to another group of Nuns and spoke to them, one looked over and smiled and started to walk over when she reached the children she finally spoke.

"I'm Sister Margaretta. I understand you inquired about Maria."

"We have to see her. Will you tell her we're here?" Asked Friedrich

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Stated Sister Margaretta.

" But you've got to! She's our governess. We want her back. She didn't even say goodbye. All we want to do is talk to her." Said the Von Trapp children all at once.

"Children, you don't understand. You can't see Maria as she is not here, she was sent to the Von Trapp's to be the governess to the Captain lovely seven children." Explained Sister Margaretta.

"We are the von Trapp children." Said Brigitta, "She left a note saying she missed her life at the Abby to much and so had to leave."

"I am sure Maria is fine children." Said Sister Margaretta not knowing what else to say, " Run along, children. Run along home." She said as she ushered the children through the iron gates.

The children Headed home determined to tell their father of what they have just discovered, while Sister Margaretta went to go find the Reverend Mother to inform her of her new discovery.

When the children arrived home they immediately went to find their father, after looking in the dining room and his study they found him outside with the Baroness and Max having some pink lemonade. They instantly ran towards him all shouting to get his attention, the Captain, Max and Elsa all looked up to see the children out of breath and with a worried look on there face.

"Alright, Alright. Hold on. Take a deep breathe and tell me, one at a time, what's wrong." Said the Captain wondering what had his children so upset.

"We went to the Abby to see Fraulein Maria." Stated Louisa

"Well I thought the was a good thing, seeing her again." Questioned Max

"Yes, it was meant to be." Said Kurt

"But when we asked if we could see her," Stated Friedrich, "Sister Margaretta told us that Fraulein Maria wasn't there."

"What do you mean she wasn't there?" Questioned the Captain

"Just like Friedrich told you father," Gretel spoke up, "She wasn't there."

Now the Captain was the one with a worried look on his face, as did Max but Elsa had a small smile on her face but no one noticed.

"What are we going to do Georg?" Asked Max with a worried tone in his voice.

"I don't know Max, I don't know."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Authors note:<span>**

**So this is my very first fan fiction and I don't really no what to think of it, I am not the best writer in the world and will without a doubt get writers block very early on writing this story so please review and if you have any ideas please feel free to PM me or place it in a review and I will be more than happy to find a place for it in my story. **

**Stories That Never End**

**AKA - Dani X**


	5. Chapter 4: Goodbye Elsa

**Summery**

**What if Maria didn't go back to the Abby after the ****_talk_**** with the Baroness? What if she returned to her abusive alcoholic uncle? Will the Captain find out? Will he try and get her back?**** Or will she forever be destined to live an unhappy life? Being beating by her uncle for the rest of her life? Read to find out!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Goodbye Elsa<strong>

"What do you mean, what are we going to do. Max?" Said Elsa with an annoyed tone in her voice that wasn't missed by Georg. "If Maria didn't go back to the Abby that's not our fault, we can't do anything about it."

"But why would she lie? I never thought of Maria being the type of person to lie or have any secrets." Max answered trying to put his point across.

While Elsa and Max where having their small disagreement Georg had gotten out of his chair and headed into the villa and towards his study with the children following quickly behind him, when he entered his study he immediately raced over to his desk and picked up the phone that sat there. Putting in the number he found in his desk he phoned the Abby wanting to speak to the Reverend Mother about all that has happened in a short spot of time. Georg couldn't stop thinking that this was all his fault, he had been meaning to call the Abby or even visit to make sure that Maria was okay and doing well but he new that if he did he would beg her to come back. He was then brought back from his thoughts when he heard someone pick up the phone.

"Hello"

"Yes, good afternoon. It's Captain von Trapp."

"Captain! I was just about to call you to inform you that your children came to the Abby this morning to visit Maria." Replied the Reverend Mother.

"Yes, they missed her so much that they just had to visit."

"I presume they told you about Maria's absence."

"They did do you have any idea where she might have gone?" Asked Georg

"I'm not sure where she would go, she really has no one but us at the Abby." Stated the Reverend Mother

"Reverend Mother would you please join us at the von Trapp villa tomorrow, I would like to start a search for Maria."

"Captain I would be more than happy to help. I shall see you and your family tomorrow. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

Georg put down the phone and head to tell Max and the children, who had waited outside his study, of his plan to find Maria. Once exiting his study he headed back out to the terrace, again, with the children following quickly behind him. Max looked up at him once he walked back out on the terrace with a look on his face that said _what's going to happen now? _That was when Georg explained the conversation he had just had with the Reverend Mother and his idea about searching for Maria, while Max loved the idea and wanted to do all he could to help Elsa didn't see to pleased. Georg couldn't take it anymore seeing Elsa not care that Maria, someone that help his family in so many ways, was missing.

"Is there something wrong Elsa."

"No not at all dear," Elsa replied with that fake smile she used so much, "What ever gave you the idea there was something wrong?"

"You just don't seem to care that Maria is missing." Said Georg

"Your right I don't, its none of my business." Elsa said bluntly

That pushed him over the edge.

"Elsa, Maria help this family so much! She brought music back into the house, she stop me from acting like I was on one of my ships again but more importantly she help me get back to my children." Said Georg.

"You are acting like you love her Georg!" Elsa snapped.

"Well maybe I do!" Georg snapped back without thinking.

That was when he realised he actually did love Maria, maybe even more that Agathe. He new that he just had to find out where she is so he could tell her how much she means to him and make sure she is in his life forever, as he didn't know if he could survive without her.

"I new it." Said Elsa, "Well I Guess I will pack my little bags and return to Vienna where I belong."

"Goodbye Elsa." Said Georg before turning back to Max and continued discussing the Reverend Mother's visit, and Maria.

* * *

><p>It was just turning 7 o'clock when they had finished most of the things Richard had set them to do, all that was left was to make his dinner. They decided that they would make one of Richards favourite dinner, Annabelle was cooking the Käsespätzle but Maria was never able to cook she was always better at baking so she decided to make a Linzer Torte for Richard to have after the main course. Once everything was made and sitting waiting it was 8:30, just as Maria sat down the door slammed open and Richard barged in sat straight down at the table and started to eat, then he noticed Maria.<p>

"Finally up I see."

"Yes, Sir." Said Maria looking down at her lap, she then heard the chair he was sitting on rub against the wooden floor and heard his footsteps walking towards her, he walked in front of her and placed his hand roughly on the back of her neck and forced her to look at him, "When I am talking to you...YOU LOOK AT ME!" Richard shouted

"Yes, sir"

Then with his free hand slapped Maria right across the face, he then forced her to stand up and started to walk towards a locked door as soon as Maria saw the door she new it lead to the basement, where there was at least 12 steep steps. As a child when he was really annoyed he would push Maria down the steps and into the basement then lock the door and not come back for hours maybe even days, when we unlocked the door Maria stiffened in his grasp. He then pushed hard down on Maria's neck and she went flying down the 12 steep steps when she landed on the bottom she looked back up at her uncle and saw the smile on his face the door then closed and Maria heard the lock in the door click.

"I can't do anything right." Thought Maria

While all this was happening to Maria, Annabelle was just standing in the corner silent tears running down her face in hope that nothing would happen to her. She watched as Richard went back to eating his dinner, she then poured him a glass of whisky left the bottle on the table next to the glass and walked to her room. Hoping he would just leave her alone for the night and not get to drunk and hurt her more than he already has. In more ways than one.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Authors note:<span>**

**So this is my very first fan fiction and I don't really no what to think of it, I am not the best writer in the world and will without a doubt get writers block very early on writing this story so please review and if you have any ideas please feel free to PM me or place it in a review and I will be more than happy to find a place for it in my story. **

**Stories That Never End**

**AKA - Dani X**


	6. Chapter 5: The Search Begins

**Summery**

**What if Maria didn't go back to the Abby after the ****_talk_**** with the Baroness? What if she returned to her abusive alcoholic uncle? Will the Captain find out? Will he try and get her back? Or will she forever be destined to live an unhappy life? Being beating by her uncle for the rest of her life? Read to find out!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: The Search Begins<strong>

_Knock Knock_

Franz opened the door to the villa to see the Reverend Mother and Sister Margaretta standing waiting to be welcomed inside, Franz stepped aside and the two walked inside. Franz lead them to the drawing room where the whole family, including Max, where waiting impatiently for them to arrive, when they stepped through the door the Captain imminently stood up from when he was sitting and went over then both.

"Reverend Mother." The Captain said as he shook her hand, "Thank you so much for coming to help us find Maria."

"Your very welcome Captain," Answered the Reverend Mother, "I hope you don't mind but I brought Sister Margaretta. You see she and Maria where quite close and when the children came to the Abby yesterday and she found out that Maria was missing she said she new where she might be."

"No. Not at all Reverend Mother, if Sister Margaretta thinks she can help then she is more than welcome."

"Thank you, Captain" Said Sister Margaretta, "It was when Maria first came to the Abby I was walking past her room one night when I heard quite screaming coming from inside, I knocked on the door but no one answered. I started to walk away when the screaming got louder I decided to just open the door, Maria was lunging about in her bed screaming covered in a light coat of sweat. I woke her and her eyes where wide in fear, then she started to cry I sat with her for a little while and when she had calmed down I asked her what was wrong. She told me that she had a nightmare and that there was nothing to worry about but she was just in such a state that I didn't believe her, that's when she told me about him."

"Him?" The Captain questioned

Sister Margaretta looked behind the Captain to his children and nodded, the Captain then realised what Sister Margaretta was trying to say and nodded towards the children as a sign to get out for a few minutes. Liesl caught on a ushered her younger brothers and sisters towards the door, once the children had left the room Sister Margaretta continued to tell her story.

"Yes, him. Maria's uncle, when Maria was around the age of 5 her parents died and she was sent to live with her uncle. He wasn't very happy about having to take her in and he would constantly be shouting at her, it was when she reached the age of 6 when he first hit her."

"Hit her?" Max questioned, "You mean like smacked her?"

"Yes, Herr Detweiler." Answered Sister Margaretta, "She said that he was a terrible drunk and when he drank he got very angry and would take it out on them both."

"Both?"

"Yes, her and her cousin. Her uncles daughter. She is older than Maria, so would always take most of the beatings. They are the only family Maria has, so if she isn't at the Abby and she isn't here than she is most likely with them."

"Where do they live my daughter?" Asked the Reverend Mother.

"She wouldn't tell me, but she made sure that I wouldn't tell anyone. I guess she wanted to keep it a secret."

"Thank you Sister Margaretta," Said the Captain, "You have been a great help."

"We must put up posters Georg," Said Max, "That way if anyone see's her they can tell us."

"Fantastic idea Max, lets get started."

* * *

><p>By the time the Captain, Max, Sister Margaretta, the Reverend mother and all the children had finished contacting everyone and making the posters it was just turning midday. There was still loads of time to put the posters up and start looking for any signs of Maria, they all got into the two cars and headed into town the sun was shining and there was not a cloud in the sky when in town everyone around them where happy and acting like nothing was wrong. Little did they know that someone was missing and had to be found as soon as possible, in case something bad happened to her. Would it?<p>

As the Captain watch the children, with Max, hang up the posters he started to think about everything Sister Margaretta had told him. He couldn't believe that anyone would lay a finger on a little girl, he couldn't imagine anyone hurting his little girls and he couldn't imagine his sons hurting anyone. But what he couldn't get his head around was the fact that Maria has been through so much and still smiles and acts happy during the day while at night her childhood haunts her, she is so strong.

"We just have to find her." Georg thought to himself

Max looked at his long time friend and knew the look that was on his face, he left the children to finish hanging up the posters and walked over to Georg.

"You really do love her. Don't you?"

"Yes Max...I do." Georg answered with a small and sad smile on his face.

"We'll find her Georg, I promise you. We will never give up looking for her."

"Thank you Max...I do hope that you are right." Said Georg, "I don't know what I will do without her."

**Authors note:**

**So this is my very first fan fiction and I don't really no what to think of it, I am not the best writer in the world and will without a doubt get writers block very early on writing this story so please review and if you have any ideas please feel free to PM me or place it in a review and I will be more than happy to find a place for it in my story. **

**Stories That Never End**

**AKA - Dani X**


	7. Chapter 6: New Information

**Summery**

**What if Maria didn't go back to the Abby after the ****_talk_**** with the Baroness? What if she returned to her abusive alcoholic uncle? Will the Captain find out? Will he try and get her back? Or will she forever be destined to live an unhappy life? Being beating by her uncle for the rest of her life? Read to find out!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: New Information<strong>

Maria had been down in that cold, wet, damp basement for days now. With no food and no water she could hardly keep her head up and she was sure she had lost weight, it was at that moment Maria started to wonder if it was even the right choice to come back to her uncle. What has he ever done for her? Other than feeding her - when he felt like it - and putting a roof over her head. Maria was dragged from her thoughts when she heard the basement door quietly unlock and the door slowly open filling the dark basement with light, Maria's eyes had to adjust to the light but she could see a figure coming towards her but she new by the way the figure walked that it was Annabelle not Richard coming towards her.

"Come on Maria," Said Annabelle, "Stand up. Richard is sending me out shopping and wants you to do the chores while I am gone and so he can sleep off his hangover, again."

"How long will you be gone?"

"Not long, I promise." Replied Annabelle. "I would never leave you along with him for a long time Maria, you should know this by now."

"I do... I was just making sure."

Annabelle help Maria up the steep steps and into the kitchen to sit down a stool that sat next to the island in the middle of the kitchen, Maria watched as Annabelle put on her thin coat, long sleeve gloves - to cover the cuts and bruise she had up her arms - and a huge floppy hat on her head to hide be black eye and deep wound that was just under her eye. Annabelle gave Maria a small smile then turned to walk out the door and go to the village, when she suddenly stopped and turned back to Maria.

"I almost forgot, he wants you to clean the kitchen - top to bottom - clean the fireplace, clean the bathroom, sweep the floor, dust the mantelpiece and change the bedding in all the rooms. But remember to do all the usual chores as well, you know, feed the animals, tend to the garden, milk the cows, collect the eggs the chickens have just laid, harvest the crop, make sure the tractor is still working and when I get home I will help you make his dinner. Just make sure you don't wake him, you don't want to be on the other side of him when he is trying to get over a hangover so he can go out drinking tonight.

With that all said Annabelle then left to do what she had to do leaving Maria to finish everything that needs done around the house.

* * *

><p>When Annabelle made it to the village she checked the list she had made and went to the shops she new she would find her items, around an hour later Annabelle had picked up 1.5 kg beef, beef bones, 1 bunch of root vegetables, ½ leek, 1 large onion, bay leaves, peppercorns and salt as she was planning on making Tafelspitz for Richard dinner. She also had 7 eggs, 150 g softened butter, 125 g icing sugar, 200 g dark chocolate, 1 packet (8g) vanilla sugar, 125 g crystal sugar, 150 g flour, butter and flour for the mould, 150 – 200 g apricot jam, rum and whipped cream as Maria was going to make Sacher Torte for Richard to have after dinner. It was when she was in her last shop getting some material for Maria to make a few dresses for herself when it happened.<p>

"Excuse me?" Came a soft voice.

Turning around Annabelle say a girl around the age of around 13, with long blond hair, fair skin and blue eyes.

"Yes my dear?" Asked Annabelle.

The little girl handed her a piece of paper, when Annabelle looked at the paper she realised that it was a missing person poster. She was about to tell the little girl that she hadn't seen who she was looking for when she realised who was on the poster.

"Maria." Annabelle whispered, turning back to the little girl who was standing there watching her with hope in her eyes she asked, "My dear girl, what is your name?"

"Louisa, Louisa von Trapp." Answered Louisa now a little nervous.

"And how Louisa, do you know this woman?"

"She was governess to me and my brothers and sisters." Said Louisa

Annabelle smiled towards Louisa, she finally new how to get Maria away from Richard hopefully for good.

"Louisa, my name is Annabelle."

"It's nice to meet you."

"Louisa, I know where she is." Annabelle said as she held up the poster.

Louisa's eyes changed from hope to utter happiness, and she smiled a smile that reached her ears.

"That's great, that's brilliant, that's amazing!" Cried Louisa. "Come on you have to come with me back to the villa, father will want to meet you!" Cried Louisa as she started pulling on Annabelle's arm. "He will be so happy we will get her back, just between you and me, I think he loves her like he did mother."

Louisa continued to ramble as Louisa dragged her to the villa, that's when she remembered that she promised not to be long. She didn't want to leave Maria alone with Richard for to long but if it meant she would go back to the people she loved she didn't care, as long as Maria was safe she didn't care what would happen to her.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Authors note:<span>**

**So this is my very first fan fiction and I don't really no what to think of it, I am not the best writer in the world and will without a doubt get writers block very early on writing this story so please review and if you have any ideas please feel free to PM me or place it in a review and I will be more than happy to find a place for it in my story. **

**Stories That Never End**

**AKA - Dani X**

**P.S - Sorry for the late update, I went to see the new Johnny Depp (I am in love with his acting) movie "Into The Woods" on Sunday and was unable to post an update but I hope this chapter makes up for it. **


	8. Chapter 7: The Plan

**Summery**

**What if Maria didn't go back to the Abby after the ****_talk_**** with the Baroness? What if she returned to her abusive alcoholic uncle? Will the Captain find out? Will he try and get her b****ack? Or will she forever be destined to live an unhappy life? Being beating by her uncle for the rest of her life? Read to find out!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: The Plan<strong>

The von Trapp villa was unusually quite, although the sun was shining and the sky was clear it was not a happy day. Georg's head was full of questions, where was Maria? Why did she leave? Was she safe? He was so rapped up in his thoughts that he forgot Max was sitting next to him, but Max didn't mind as he new that his friend was worried about the young Fraulein as was he.

"Georg, I understand that you are worried but sitting around moping wont bring Maria back." Said Max hoping to bring a smile to his friends face, to no avail.

"I know." Georg said, "I just wish -"

He was interrupted by the faint call from his children, as the calling got louder he could her the children's fast and heavy footsteps and the excitement in their voices.

"Father! Father!" Called all the children as the finally reached the terrace, it wasn't until the children pushed her into Georg that her realised someone was with his children. Annabelle gave the Captain a small wary smile before he turned to the children who where all shouting at once to tell him what was going on, Max just sat there with a drink in his hand and a smile on his face.

"You might want to take a seat my dear." Offered Max to the woman standing awkwardly next to Georg. She smiled her thanks to Max and took a seat next to him amused by what her presence has done to the household.

When the Captain had finally calmed the children the where standing their with huge smiles on their faces and where looking from him to the mysterious woman that sat behind him.

"Would someone like to tell me what is going on?" Georg asked.

All the children turned to Louise that looked so pleased with herself.

"I found her father, she said she knows where Fraulein Maria is." Said Louisa with a huge smile on her face.

Georg turned to face the woman behind him, Max was looking at her shock written on his face, Georg imagined his face was just the same.

"You do?" Georg asked.

"I do."

* * *

><p>After telling the children to go up to their rooms for a little while Max, Georg and Annabelle went to the villa's living room to chat.<p>

"So Annabelle, how do you know Maria?" Asked Max.

"I'm her cousin."

"Funny, Maria never mentioned she had a cousin." Said Max

"I doubt she would, I'm sure it would bring back horrible memorise."

"Annabelle, I don't mean to sound rude but lets get right to the point. Where is Maria?" Asked Georg.

"She is back at the farmhouse on the Untersberg. But we can't got and get her until we have come up with a plan so she doesn't get hurt."

"Why would she get hurt!?" Asked Georg, panic beginning to cover his voice.

"She is with my father, her uncle, he is a very heavy drinker and when he gets mad its not a pretty sight." Said Annabelle. "If you want Maria to come out of that house alive you are going to have to trust me, I love her as much as you do, I don't want to see her hurt."

"Okay." Agreed Georg, "But I want her out of that house as soon as possible."

"Understood."

"So, what's the plan?" Asked Max

"I am heading back to the house soon and I want you to follow, we will take the car up -"

"Why take the car?" Max interrupted.

"Because she will probably have a few broken bones when I get back, even if she says she is fine she will be in tremendous pain and I don't want her to push herself. Anyway we will take the car up and park it just off of the house, close enough for us to she the house but far way so my father wont be able to see it. I go to the house while you stay in the car -"

"Stay in the car!" Georg repeated shocked, "Why on earth would we stay in the car?"

"So he doesn't know that you are there. You stay in the car and I go into the house at dinnertime he always has a drink with his meal but always takes it to far, he will pass out on the couch at least an hour later. It is then I will bring Maria to you and you can take her away."

"Sounds like a plan." Said Max pleased that soon Maria would be back and safe, as over the few months she was at the villa they had became quite close.

"But what about you?" Asked Georg.

"I will stay with my father, I couldn't leave him. But Maria can, she can be save and loved and cared for. I know my father loves me, he just has a funny way of showing it."

"I refuse to leave you with this man, if he is really hurting you both why would you want to stay?"

"He's my father, he needs me."

And with the Georg gave a slight nod of his head in understanding, silently wishing that she would change her mind and come with them once Maria was safe in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Authors note:<span>**

**So this is my very first fan fiction and I don't really no what to think of it, I am not the best writer in the world and will without a doubt get writers block very early on writing this story so please review and if you have any ideas please feel free to PM me or place it in a review and I will be more than happy to find a place for it in my story. **

**Stories That Never End**

**AKA - Dani X**

**P.S - I am so sorry about not posting for so long, I have just started back school and I have been getting loads of homework and I am nearing the end of all my prelims. Which means my exams are starting soon and everything is just all over the place, I will try and post as frequently as I can. I promise this wont be a story that is left unfinished. **


	9. Chapter 8: Goodbye Annabelle

**Summery**

**What if Maria didn't go back to the Abby after the ****_talk_**** with the Baroness? What if she returned to her abusive alcoholic uncle? Will the Captain find out? Will he try and get her back? Or will she forever be destined to live an unhappy life? Being beating by her uncle for the rest of her life? Read to find out!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Goodbye Annabelle<strong>

Georg, Max and Annabelle sat in the car on top of the Untersberg just down from the farmhouse, they where waiting for the right moment for Annabelle to return and get Maria back for them. While they where waiting Georg started to think, he started to feel bad that he was leaving Annabelle to do all the work in getting Maria safe again but at the same time he didn't want to get in the way of what Annabelle thought was the right thing to do. The sound of Max's voice brought him out of his thoughts,

"It's time."

"I'll be as fast as I can but I can't promise anything."

Annabelle got out of the car and began walking towards the farmhouse with all the bags containing everything she had bought earlier this morning, as Annabelle got further out of sight Georg felt that something just wasn't right. He didn't just worry about Maria's safety but Annabelle's to.

Annabelle reached the door of the house and walked inside, dropping the items into the kitchen she could hear shouting coming from inside the living room.

"Where is she?!" Shouted Richard as his hand, not the first time that night, came into contact with Maria's face.

"I don't know," Cried Maria, "She told me that she was going out shopping and that she wouldn't be long."

At that Richard picked up a chair that was next to him and smashed it against Maria, sending her onto the floor. Maria was sure something was broken but new if she cried out in pain it would only make it worse, that's when she heard footsteps heading towards them.

"I'm back!" Called Annabelle as if nothing was amiss.

"Where have you been!" Shouted Richard, more annoyed at the fact she was happy than the fact she wasn't home when he finally finished sleeping off his hangover.

"In town," Answered Annabelle as if it was a stupid question, "You sent me. Remember?"

"Of course I remember!" Shouted Richard, "Why where you gone so long?!"

"Well..." Started Annabelle, "It took me a little while to find everything on that list you gave me."

Richard could tell that she was keeping something from him so decided to have some fun with her, he grabbed Maria by her hair and she cried out in pain.

"What are you keeping from me?" Asked Richard in a sickening sweet voice.

"N...Nothing." Stammered Annabelle, which caused Richard to be thrown through the air and be smacked against the closest wall.

"Don't lie to me!"

Annabelle could she Richard getting angrier by the second and was starting to get a little frightened. Richard had had enough he left Maria lying on the floor and took the letter opener off of the coffee table, he slowly began walking towards Annabelle. She was frozen on the spot with fear, Maria was now sitting up leaning against the side on the couch watching in fear of her cousins life. When Richard reached Annabelle he brought the letter opener up and stabbed Annabelle, her eyes grew wide as her knees buckled and she fell to the floor holding onto the wound Richard had just made.

"NOOOOOO!" Cried Maria.

* * *

><p>"NOOOOOO!"<p>

Max and Georg looked at each other, fear and worry both present in their faces.

"Did you hear that?" Asked Max but Georg was already out of the car and running towards the house. Max got out the car and ran after him catching up with him quite quickly.

When they reached the house Georg ran to the door and pushed it open, the sight that he saw inside the house made him do a double take Maria was sitting on the floor with a small but deep wound on her face and had Annabelle eyes closed on her lap. Maria's dress was covered in blood and Annabelle looked pale, what got Georg to move was Richard standing very close behind Maria with a blood covered knife in his hand. Seeing this Georg ran towards Richard before could get any closer to Maria and smashed his back against the nearest wall and punched him in the face, Max ran over to Maria and tried to get her out the house but it was no use.

Richard brought his knees up and kicked Georg in the stomach, Georg took a few steps back to catch his breath. Richard grabbed for a vase sitting on a nearby shelf and smashed it over Georg's head sending him to the ground. Max left Maria where she was cradling Annabelle silent tears streaming down her face to go help Georg, Richard was standing over Georg about to hurt him even more when Max hit him over the head with a chair leg knocking him to the ground. Quickly before Richard could get back up, Max and Georg ran over to Maria and picked her up letting Annabelle's body slump to the ground off her lap.

"Annabelle!" Cried Maria, as Max and Georg pulled her out of the house and towards the car. "Annabelle!"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Authors note:<span>**

**So this is my very first fan fiction and I don't really no what to think of it, I am not the best writer in the world and will without a doubt get writers block very early on writing this story so please review and if you have any ideas please feel free to PM me or place it in a review and I will be more than happy to find a place for it in my story. **

**Stories That Never End**

**AKA - Dani X**

**P.S - I am so sorry about not posting for so long, I have just started back school and I have been getting loads of homework and I am nearing the end of all my prelims. Which means my exams are starting soon and everything is just all over the place, I will try and post as frequently as I can. I promise this wont be a story that is left unfinished.**


	10. Chapter 9: Welcome Back

**Summery**

**What if Maria didn't go back to the Abby after the ****_talk_**** with the Baroness? What if she returned to her abusive alcoholic uncle? Will the Captain find out? Will he try and get her back? Or will she forever be destined to live an unhappy life? Being beating by her uncle for the rest of her life? Read to find out!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Welcome Back<strong>

Once the three had reached the car Max got into the drivers seat, while Georg sat in the back with Maria trying to comfort her. Max kept looking at the two in the backseat through the mirror, he was glad Maria was safe again but he couldn't get Annabelle out of his head. The site of her cold lifeless face rested on Maria's lap made him shiver, her just couldn't imagine what they had both been through. Meanwhile, while Max was in his own little world, Georg was holding Maria around the shoulder trying to calm her down. Though she was not making any noise silent tears where running down her face, her breathing was heavy and she was looking at her blood covered hands and dress.

"God only knows what seeing all the blood is doing to her." Thought Georg.

By the time they reached the villa Maria's tears had stopped but she was still shaking with fear, she refused any help from both Georg and Max and got out the car herself, but when she took her first step she cried out in pain. Georg was at her side in a matter of seconds and put his arm around her waist but he saw her wince in pain, without a second thought he lifted Maria off of her feet and carried her bridle style to the safety of the villa. Once inside Georg carried Maria up the stairs and into the governesses room, he placed her carefully onto the bed and pulled up a chair next to her and took a seat. A few minutes had passed when Frau Schmidt walked in, she was carrying a nightgown and some medical supplies, and she had a small smile on her face.

"Good evening Captain."

"Good evening." Georg replied without taking his eyes off of Maria, who was now just staring into space.

"I'm terribly sorry Captain but you will have to excuse us," Said Frau Schmidt, "I will have to get those blood covered clothes off of her and tend to any injury's she may have before the doctor arrives."

"Yes...Yes of course." Answered the Captain who still made no indication that he was about to move.

"Sir?" Asked Frau Schmidt.

Georg finally looked at his housekeeper and gave her a small sad smile before getting up off the chair and walking into the hall.

"What are we going to do with him?" Thought Frau Schmidt.

Once out in the hall Georg could hear the children talking from inside the nursery, he began to walk towards the sound of his children's voices and stopped in the doorway. He stood there just watching his children sit talking to each other for a few minutes before they noticed him standing there, it was Kurt that first noticed his father standing in the doorway.

"Good evening father." At Kurt's announcement all the children stopped what they where doing and turned to look at their father.

There was a long silence before Brigitta conjured up the courage to finally speak.

"Father...where did you, Uncle Max and Fraulein Annabelle go this afternoon?"

"Mind you own business." Scolded Kurt

"Well Brigitta...We went to get Fraulein Maria back." Said Georg

"Really father?"

"Yes." Said Georg, "In fact...she is in her room as we speak."

With that all seven of his children had gotten up and ran past him, down the hall and to their governesses room.

* * *

><p>That night after the children where put to bed Georg went to check on Maria, he softly knocked on her door waited a few seconds then entered. When he opened the door he spotted Maria on the bed with her eyes closed, he figured that she was still sleeping. Georg went over to the chair he had placed next to her bed earlier that day and sat down, he sat and watched her and as he sat and watched her Max silently came into the doorway and watch him.<p>

"She's back."

Georg looked up and smiled at Max, the one person in his life that always believed in him.

"Yes." Said Georg, turning his head back to Maria, "She is."

Max then walked fully into the room and stood at the foot at Maria bed just looking at her.

"She must be in pain."

"I have no idea...but most likely she has had a few bad beatings." Said Georg

There was a long silence before Georg stood up and started heading towards the door, Max right behind him, to retire for the night. It was when the both reached the door when they heard it, it was faint but it was there they both turned around and smiled at the woman that was now looking right at them.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Authors note:<span>**

**So this is my very first fan fiction and I don't really no what to think of it, I am not the best writer in the world and will without a doubt get writers block very early on writing this story so please review and if you have any ideas please feel free to PM me or place it in a review and I will be more than happy to find a place for it in my story. **

**Stories That Never End**

**AKA - Dani X**

**P.S - I am so sorry about not posting for so long, I have just started back school and I have been getting loads of homework and I am nearing the end of all my prelims. Which means my exams are starting soon and everything is just all over the place, I will try and post as frequently as I can. I promise this wont be a story that is left unfinished.**


	11. Chapter 10: Sleep Well, My Love

**Summery**

**What if Maria didn't go back to the Abby after the ****_talk_**** with the Baroness? What if she returned to her abusive alcoholic uncle? Will the Captain find out? Will he try and get her back? Or will she forever be destined to live an unhappy life? Being beating by her uncle for the rest of her life? Read to find out!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Sleep Well, My Love<strong>

Both men smiled at the now awake woman lying in her bed, tears forming in her eyes but she refused to let them fall. Georg and Max closed the bedroom door and both breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well...That's enough excitement for me today." Said Max, "I am going to retire for the night my friend."

"Very well Max."

Georg watched Max as he walked to the other wing of the house and entered his bedroom, once Max was out of sight Georg quickly walked to his study to phone the doctor. Although Maria was back he was still worried that something was wrong, he wanted to make sure that everything was fine before anything else happens. He picked up the phone and dialled the number, while the phone was ringing his mind wondered to the day Maria, the children and he went up to the mountains for a picnic.

_"So...Maria." Said Georg trying to brake the silence, "Tell me a little more about yourself."_

_"What would you like to know Captain?"_

_"Oh I don't know...How about your childhood?"_

_"Well...My mother and father died when I was very young which meant I had to be sent away to live with relatives. Let's just say that they weren't to pleased that they where stuck with the job of looking after me, my uncle he would..." She trailed off._

_"He would what, Maria?" Asked Georg with concern lased in his voice._

_"Lets just say he would show me how much he didn't want me around..." Said Maria, she was looking off into the distance as if she was reliving an event in he life, "Anyway to say the least my childhood wasn't a happy one."_

_"I see." Said Georg _

Georg was brought back from his thoughts by a soft, but firm, voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hello"

"Yes...Yes! Hello, I would like to speak to Doctor Woss please it's urgent."

"Speaking, may I inquire the urgency?"

"Doctor Woss, I am Captain von Trapp, my children's governess has had quite a hard few days. I was wondering if you could come and do a quite check up, I fear there is something wrong."

"Yes of course Captain" Said Doctor Woss, "I will be out as soon as I can"

"Thank you, good evening."

"Good evening, Captain."

* * *

><p>An hour later there was a sharp knock at the villa door, Franz answered the door to find Doctor Woss on the other side.<p>

"I am here to see Captain von Trapp." Said Doctor Woss with a smile

"Yes Doctor, come in." Franz stepped aside to let the doctor enter the villa, "Wait here."

Georg was still in his study, pacing impatiently, wondering where the doctor was. Just then there was a knock on his study door.

"Enter" Said Georg

The door slowly opened to revile Franz.

"What is it Franz?" Georg asked rather irritated.

"A Doctor Woss here to see you sir." Answered Franz

Without another word Georg was out the door of his study and in the grand hall noticing doctor was straight away he walked over to her.

"Doctor Woss." Said Georg shaking her hand.

"Captain von Trapp"

"Maria is this way, if you would follow me."

Doctor Woss didn't miss the fact that Georg referred to his employee and Maria but didn't mention anything. Once reaching Maria's room Doctor Woss requested the Georg stay outside while she checked Maria over, she only retrained Frau Schmidt as a help mate for her exam. Half an hour passed and no true sound other than Doctor Woss' softly accented speech could be heard thought the closed door. Meanwhile Georg paced outside the doorway waiting for the doctor to finish.

The door finally opened and Doctor Woss was in the doorway, she shut the door and turned towards Georg.

"I'll get right to the point Captain, Maria is very lucky. She will have to take it easy for a few days, she has two broken ribs on her left side but neither punctured her lung which is a blessing. I've tapped and rapped them, but she will have considerable pain from them. She also has sever bruising on her left side."

Georg nodded, "Can I see her now, Doctor Woss? Are we finished for now?"

"Yes, Captain. I'll see myself out and check back with you tomorrow."

"Please see Frau Schmidt and leave your bill. I'll see you are paid for your trouble."

Doctor Woss smiled, "Thank you, Captain."

Doctor Woss made her arrangements with Frau Schmidt and Georg went to be with Maria. She was bruising now but she seemed to be out of pain for the time being. He settled himself in the chair beside her bed and watched as she slept. He knew he had to go tell the children what was going on, so without true thought, he leaned over and gently kissed the bruise forming on her temple.

"Sleep well, my love."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Authors note:<span>**

**So this is my very first fan fiction and I don't really no what to think of it, I am not the best writer in the world and will without a doubt get writers block very early on writing this story so please review and if you have any ideas please feel free to PM me or place it in a review and I will be more than happy to find a place for it in my story. **

**Stories That Never End**

**AKA - Dani X**

**P.S - I am so sorry about not posting for so long, I have been in hospital for the past week and not been able to post anything, plus with school work and exams I just haven't found the time I will try and post as frequently as I can. I promise this wont be a story that is left unfinished. I have also been getting questions about Annabelle, I just wanted to say that I have an idea for her character so don't worry she hasn't been forgotten.**


	12. Chapter 11: Take It Easy

**Summery**

**What if Maria didn't go back to the Abby after the ****_talk_**** with the Baroness? What if she returned to her abusive alcoholic uncle? Will the Captain find out? Will he try and get her back? Or will she forever be destined to live an unhappy life? Being beating by her uncle for the rest of her life? Read to find out!**

**Chapter 11: Take It Easy**

Maria awoke the next morning sore all over, when she opened her eyes she remembered that Captain Von Trapp and Max had helped her get away from her uncle the night before. Memories of what Richard had done came flooding back, she remembered the letter opener, she remembered the blood and she remembered the pale ghostly looked Annabelle had on her face lying in her arms, sitting in a pool of blood. Maria pushed those images to the back of her mind, she had to look right for the children. She turned and looked at the clock that sat on her bedside table, it read 06:45am. Only 15 minutes until breakfast. Maria quickly got out of bed and began to get ready for the day, ignoring all pain it caused her in the process, once dressed Maria sat down at her vanity and begun brushing her hair. During which she heard seven pairs of loud and fast footsteps hurrying down stairs, Maria looked at the clock once again. Realising that she had 5 minutes she put her brush down on the vanity and left her bedroom heading for the dining room.

"And how is Maria this morning Georg?" Asked Max, noticing that the Captain hadn't touched his food.

"I'm not sure Max, I haven't spoke to her today. I was going to go and see her after breakfast."

"I'm sure she will be fine." Said Max, once again noticing the unease in the Captain's voice. "If we are talking about the same woman, then you should know that she is strong."

"I do." Was the simple answer the Captain made, not bothering to continue the conversation.

When outside the dining room Maria could hear the loud chatter from inside, it had taken her a little longer to get down the vast majority of stairs than she had expected she was in a lot of pain but she was here. She plastered a fake smile on her face and entered the dining room.

"Good morning!"

Georg stopped playing with his food on his plate and looked up in surprise, everyone had. Nobody said anything and just watched as Maria walked over to the sideboard and poured herself a cup of tea, when she turned around everyone had their eyes on her. Kurt's mouth was open in shock.

"Close your mouth please Kurt. We are not a codfish." Said Maria

Instantly he shut his mouth but kept his eyes on her, she slowly walked over to he seat at the other end of the table opposite from the captain watching the group that was watching her. When she reached her seat she sat down and took a small sip of tea, she was starting to feel a little uncomfortable with everyone watching her.

"Is there something wrong?"

There was a long pause before the Captain finally answered.

"No...No not at all. Are you felling alright Fraulein?"

"Yes, of course Captain. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I just thought that after last night."

"Last night was just another horrible memory to add with the rest."

There was an awarded silence before the children asked to be excused, the Captain gave a quick nod of his head, not once taking his eyes off Maria. She stood up to follow the children but before she could take one step Gretl and Marta had crashed into her for one big hug, as soon as the two girls had made contact with her Maria let out a small gasp of pain but neither girls paid much attention. The Captain, however, had not missed the faint sound the escaped from her lips and the tears that where forming due to the pain. When the girls had let go Maria let out a small breath that she didn't realise she had been holding and wiped away a single tear that had escaped. She looked up to find that Max had left with the children and it was just her and the Captain, alone.

"Maria" He said while standing up from his chair and walking towards her. "I can see that you are not alright, I can see it in your eyes."

"I'll be okay sir." Said Maria, as her heart started to beat faster due to how close they where standing.

Georg brought his hand up from his side and placed a section of hair the had fallen out of place back behind her ear but his had lingered longer then necessary, he had a slight twinkle in his eyes that Maria dared not name and a small crooked smile on his face that made her heart melt.

"Please Maria. Take it easy."

"I will" Said Maria looking into his eyes

Georg then leaned in and kissed her on the cheek smiling at her answer, he winked at her before walking out of the dining room and into his study closing the door behind him. Maria was frozen to the spot.

"He kissed me."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Authors note:<span>**

**So this is my very first fan fiction and I don't really no what to think of it, I am not the best writer in the world and will without a doubt get writers block very early on writing this story so please review and if you have any ideas please feel free to PM me or place it in a review and I will be more than happy to find a place for it in my story. **

**Stories That Never End**

**AKA - Dani X**

**P.S - I am so sorry about not posting for so long, with school work and exams I just haven't found the time I will try and post as frequently as I can. I promise this wont be a story that is left unfinished. I have been getting questions as to why I was in hospital and if I am okay, so I thought I would just let you know that I am fine but they couldn't find out what was wrong with me they said it might be a one time thing and so far it has been. No need to worry. **


End file.
